1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a loudspeaker.
2. Description of Related Art
Sound broadcasted by loudspeakers travels in all directions. However, the sound may not be heard equally clearly by people at different locations, and a conventional loudspeaker can not adjust itself towards a listener at a different locations. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.